Freefall
by Sparkly Faerie
Summary: "Most people take the time to make sure they're alone before lighting up."


**Hi, all.**

**Unfortunately, I haven't written anything of late. This is one of five oneshots that I've had floating around Tumblr for many moons. I can't figure out why I've never posted them before, but I've been in a strangely MWPP-era mood lately and figured ****I'd do some minor editing and share****.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. All rights to Harry Potter and affiliated products belong to Ms J.K. Rowling and the other proper entities.

**Summary:** "Most people take the time to make sure they're alone before lighting up."

**Rating:** T (Minor cursing)

**Genre:** General/Friendship

* * *

**Freefall**

Sirius sighed as he pushed open the door to the topmost balcony on the Astronomy Tower. Fiddling with the two cigarettes and the lighter in his pocket, he stepped out into the balmy spring air and drew them out. He lit the first fag and took a deep drag, expelling the smoke with gusto.

"Most people take the time to make sure they're alone before lighting up." A feminine voice told him from somewhere to the right.

He raised an eyebrow, making his way over to her and leaning against one of the crenels, next to the merlon she was sitting on. "You gonna rat me out?"

"Nah." She shrugged. "Too close to the end of term to bother. And I actually want to win the House Cup this year."

He cast an eye over her. Her dark red hair shone in the fading sunlight. Her robes billowed out behind her as she swung her feet over the edge of the merlon she was sitting on. Her eyes were unfocused, staring far off into the mountains, though Sirius doubted she was really seeing them. She looked pretty far off.

"What are you doing out here, Evans?" He asked point blank. "I thought you hated heights." He took another drag of his cigarette.

"No, I like heights," she corrected, "but only when there's solid ground under me."

"Which would be why you don't like flying." He guessed.

"Which would be why I don't like flying." She confirmed.

"Isn't sitting there a little… dangerous?" He asked after a few moments, expelling another breath of smoke.

"You giving me a safety lecture, Black?" She let out a small laugh. "What is the world coming to?"

He shrugged. "Well I'm not daft enough to be sitting over a ten-floor free-fall." He turned his gaze outward, towards the mountains she she had been staring at. He lifted the cigarette to his lips.

She shot him a look. "It's twelve floors. And I'm not going to _fall_." She huffed in exasperation.

"Of course not."

They sat in silence as the sun slowly set. Sirius—his first smoke finished and second one lit—didn't particularly feel inclined to head back inside. It was a nice, cool night, and the breeze felt good against his face. And for once, Evans wasn't harping on at him about his behaviour, even though he was _clearly_ violating school rules.

"I should head back in. I might try to catch some pudding at dinner." She said abruptly.

Sirius watched her swing one of her legs over the edge of the merlon, looking for purchase on the other side. As she moved to swing the other one around, he dropped his cigarette and his stomach fell out from underneath him, almost sensing it before it happened.

He reached out to grab her arm as she teetered, but his hand took hold of only empty air—he heard her shriek as she disappeared over the battlements and hurtled toward the ground. Heart in his mouth, he leaned over the battlements to look down.

And swore.

"Fuck, Evans!" His voice was a little higher than normal as he fought to get his breathing under control. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

She looked to be having breathing difficulties, herself, as she hung by a golden, glowing chain around her wrist, tethering her to the castle wall. "Shut up and help me up!" She squeaked, grasping the magical chain with all her might, as if afraid it might snap. She reached up with her free hand.

Sirius leaned over and took hold of her arm at the elbow, hooking his other arm around one of the merlons to anchor himself as he used all his strength to pull her up. Through their combined efforts, he managed to haul her over the battlements—she sprawled on the floor, rubbing the wrist that had been connected to the chain. It looked rather red.

"And _that_," she huffed, her breathing calming down, "is why I always tether myself to the wall when I sit out here."

"You're bloody mental, Evans." Sirius panted, staring down on her from where he leant against the wall. "Did anyone tell you that? _Mental_."

"It might've been mentioned to me, yeah." She staggered to her feet. "And now I'm _definitely_ going in."

Sirius fought to get his heart and breathing back under control as she headed for the door.

She turned back. "Hey, can you… not tell anyone about that?" She asked, red in the face.

He nodded vaguely. "No problem."

"Thanks." She headed in, closing the door behind her.

"Mental." He muttered under his breath, shaking his head. "Bloody mental."

He would _never_ understand what his best mate saw in that one.

* * *

**As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
